Fantasy into Reality
by lilmznaynay
Summary: A little Youji x Seimei action here...yaoi action to be exact*XD


Okay so I decided to a fanfic with Youji and Seimei….i mean when you think about it..it's not such a bad couple so enjoy!tell me if ya like it*

I don't own Loveless or any of it's characters.

P.S.- If you don't like yaoi or boy x boy love and sex then don't read….than you*

Fantasy into Reality

Youji is in bed, with Natsuo of course. He just can't sleep for some reason. Maybe it's Natsuo's nonstop snoring or the fact that he keeps thinking about Ritsuka's older brother, Seimei. He's been so curious to what he must've have been like, and by the way most people describe him, he sounds quite attractive, His dark violet eyes, that midnight blue hair,and his smooth pale skin. Youji just couldn't stop thinking about it. He decided to take a trip to the bathroom for his usual nightly sessions.

He ran in the bathroom and sat down for a while. He kept thinking about Seimei, and then he started feeling a sensation. He looked down and saw a bulge growing in his pajama pants. He didn't realize how hard he got, just from thinking about him. He had to fix this the only way he knew how. He put his hand on his crotch, and starting to rub.

"Uunngh" he moaned. He then pulled his pants and boxers down a little, enough to see pull out his member. He then starting stroking it.

"Aaaaahhhnn S-S-s-Sei-mei" he just couldn't stop. He started getting faster and faster, then he put his head down to lick the head. When he did this it just brought soo much pleasure. Youji was overwhelmed with pleasure. After a while of masturbating, he finally came. He lied on the floor exhausted.

"Why is this happening to me" he said to himself

"Because you're thinking about me" a strange voice said.

Youji sat up and looked up in surprise. Seimei was standing in front of him with a blue aura emanating from him. He couldn't believe it, Seimei was standing in front of him.

"I heard all of your moans, and all because of your thoughts of me" he said huskily.

Youji blushed and nodded slowly.

"I don't know why this has been happening, it's all from the thoughts I have of you, and I don't know why I have these 's like I'm being controlled." Youji explained.

"You have been being controlled…by me" Seimei said in a low, sexy voice.

Youji looked at him and Seimei bent down and whispered in his ear," I'll do what you imagined me doing if you like."

He rubbed his neko ears softly and a small moan escaped Youji. He climbed on top of Youji and started to kiss him while rubbing his erection. He then moved down to his neck, kissing and biting it softly. He would then lick the bite wounds he left. He couldn't wait any longer, he moved down to the hem of his pants. Youji just looked at him and started blushing. Seimei then pulled down down his pants and boxers and took the member into his mouth. Youji bucked his hips, and Seimei proceeded to hold him down.

He was sucking in wonderful motions, and so many moans escaped Youji, one after another. He then went lower and lower on Youji's member and Youji screamed so loud. It felt so good to him. His warm tongue had found Youji's hole. He probed his hole with his tongue and explored him until he found his prostate. This made Youji gasp and moan in ecstacy. He couldn't believe what was happening, and it was all because of a fantasy.

Seimei just kept hitting Youji's prostate over and over. Until he moved back to Youji's member. Youji finally yelled.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh S-S-Seimei I'm about to aaaaAAAAAAHHNNNnn!"he came in Seimei's mouth and Seimei swallowed every last drop. He then stood up and grabbed Youji's hand. He kissed Youji and said," We shall do this every night" and Youji nodded. With that he hit the back of Youji's neck and he fell out.

The next morning, Youji awakened. When he opened his eyes though, EVERYBODY WAS IN THE ROOM STARING AT HIM. They all looked shocked, and Youji decided to ask..

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?"

Natsuo, Ritsuka, and Soubi were looking at him n shock.

Soubi finally asked,"Why were you moaning so much and screaming Seimei's name, Youji?"

"Oh I know why, Youji you're a naughty boy" Natsuo said huskily.

Ritsuka yelled," GROSS!YOU'RE HAVING SEXUAL FANTASIES ABOUT MY BROTHER?"

"It really didn't feel like a fantasy at all, I would say it's more of a fantasy into reality don't you think" Youji said as he got up and acted like nothing happened, but went to stare out the window and thought about what happened last night.

"that was no fantasy it was real…..it was my _Reality" _he thought to himself.

Now don't they sound like a great couple…..i know you loved it…why don't you leave me some reviews to tell me how much you love it!=D


End file.
